Brotherhood songfics
by Scarlette Dreams
Summary: pg for langage. title says all.
1. Emotionless Good Charlotte

"Emotionless"  
  
Wanda writes a letter to Magneto. Bold= song  
  
Hey dad  
  
I'm writing to you  
  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
  
just to ask you  
  
how you feel  
  
and how we fell apart  
  
how this fell apart  
  
Dear Magneto Father,  
  
I want to say I'm sorry for the last 9 years. That is the point of this letter. How are you? I'm doing better and I can control my rage better now.  
  
are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
  
do you think about your sons?  
  
do you miss your little girl?  
  
when you lay your head down  
  
how do you sleep at night?  
  
do you even wonder if we're all right?  
  
How's the campaign against humanity? I hear about you on the news a lot. Do you miss Pietro? Do you miss me? How can you sleep at night knowing what you did to me!? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that, you don't have to answer that. Do you worry about us? Do you care?  
  
but we're all right  
  
we're all right  
  
We're fine if you care.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
  
you broke my mother's heart  
  
you broke your children for life  
  
it's not ok,  
  
but we're all right  
  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
It was hard when you left me there and I had to train my self and take care of myself, something you were supposed to do. You should have been there to dry my tears and quiet my nightmares, like you use to. You were mean to my mother before she left. And you hurt us with the asylum stunt. Both of us. But we can get over that with more time. I remember when I was your princess. But hose days are gone and that makes me sad. I learned to depend only on my self during my asylum years, which is making complications now. You may have thought I was dead after our last encounter, but I'm not dead.  
  
the days I spent so cold, so hungry  
  
were full of hate  
  
I was so angry  
  
those scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
  
there's things I'll take, to my grave  
  
but I'm okay  
  
I'm okay  
  
I spent along time hating you at the asylum. It was a bad place. It was terrible, because I was a mutant. When your world conquest begins please slowly destroy that hellhole. Thank you. It made me even angrier. The place has permanently scared me mentally and physically. Things I'll never get over. But I'm stronger than that.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
  
you broke my mother's heart  
  
you broke your children for life  
  
it's not ok,  
  
but we're all right  
  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
yeah, I'm still alive  
sometimes  
  
I forgive  
  
yeah and this time  
  
I'll admit  
  
that I miss you, said I miss you  
  
I'm not angry anymore. I forgive you. And I want to help you. I want things to go back to the way things were. I miss you.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
  
you broke my mother's heart  
  
you broke your children for life  
  
it's not ok,  
  
but we're all right  
  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that were still alive  
and sometimes  
  
I forgive  
  
and this time  
  
I'll admit, that I miss you, miss you  
  
hey dad  
  
Please for give me because I miss you.  
  
Your daughter,  
  
Wanda Maximoff-Lensherr  
  
~@~  
  
R&R pleaz?  
  
Requests and constructive criticism welcome!  
  
Open to suggestions and any couples, songs, requests, or whatever, B.O.M. or not.  
  
I like reviews (duh!)! ;}  
  
I don't care if it's a flame, jus as long as it is constructive . if you Review I'll give your stories good reviews and take requests!!!!!! Pleaz? 


	2. Hell Song sum 41

Hell song (Pietro's pov on Wanda's mutation) ~@~  
  
Pietro's pov  
  
~@~  
  
Everybody's got their problems  
  
everybody says the same thing to you  
  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
  
and knowing how to change the things you've been through  
He remembered when she left. Ha, left? She was dragged away! All because of her dumb emotion-triggered-mutation. She use to be the pride and joy of her father when her mutation showed up. His children, both of them, were powerful mutants. Sure it cost him his wife, but, she was a 'norm' and didn't understand anyway.  
  
First Pietro had won a race by bating the child with apace a car would have trouble with. Then one day at breakfast Wanda was upset about something, he didn't remember, but it wasn't important, then the milk jug exploded. Magneto looked up from the paper, something he never did. And raise an eye brow.  
  
Then their mother screamed, opened the door, and left. They've never seen her since.  
  
After awhile Wanda's powers spiraled out of control and there was nothing they could do to help. Nothing, father had made the right, the only, dissension.  
  
I fear I've come to realize  
  
How fast life can be compromised  
  
Step back to see what's going on  
  
I can't believe this happened to you, this happened to you  
  
It all happened so fast, even for him. By the time they got to the asylum Wanda had figured out what was going on, she was a bright child.  
  
When the men came to take her away she was ready to fight. The men got more banged up then she did, but then in one burst of power she killed 2 of the trained guards. She sat there and stared at them seeing what she had done. She was only there for 37 seconds but that was enough for them to recover and gang up on her and get her into a strait jacket. Without her hands, Wanda's power was semi-useless.  
  
Where had his innocent, calm-tempered, sister gone?  
It's just a problem that we're faced with  
  
Am I not the only one that hates to standby  
  
Complication's ended first in this line  
  
With all these pictures running through my mind  
  
I felt terrible, just watching her fight, with my mutation I could have helped. I still see her screaming, terrified, crying face in my dreams.  
  
Knowing endless consequences  
  
I feel so useless in this  
  
Get back, Step back and as for me, I can't believe  
  
I knew I should have helped, but I was scared and I wanted to have father be proud. I'm so ashamed. I wish I could change time, but I can't. I feel like a coward. Still can't believe what I did.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Anymore  
  
But I'm positive father did the right thing. An army of mutants wouldn't fallow a misguided man, would they? No, they wouldn't.  
  
Everybody's got their problems  
  
everybody says the same things to you  
  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
  
what else are we supposed to do  
There was, is, nothing I could've, can, do.  
[Chorus:]  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
`Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Anymore  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
`Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Anymore  
(Why do things that matter the most  
  
never end up getting chose  
  
Now that I found knowings so bad  
  
I don't think I knew what I had) [X2]  
  
She meant the world to me and I let her down.  
  
I'll never be able to repair our relationship.  
  
But it's worth it for father. Right?  
"Yo, Pietro," Todd came in and saw the condition his new leader was in, tears streaming down his face and puffy eyes. "Come on let's go down and see the rest of the 'hood."  
  
They went to the living room and, since the T.V. was broken they listened to the radio.  
  
The lyrics drifed to the brotherhood.  
  
"Everybody's got their problems; everybody says the same thing to you."  
~@~  
  
R&R pleaz?  
  
Requests and constructive criticism welcome!  
  
Open to suggestions and any couples, songs, requests, or whatever, B.O.M. or not.  
  
I like reviews (duh!)! ;} 


	3. Thanks for Nothing sum 41

[pic]  
  
Thanks For Nothing  
I'll never take part in the growing population  
  
or waste my time with further education.  
  
Forget what we know it's just a big show  
  
what they want to control,  
  
so jaded frustrated, it's all so complicated.  
  
Fashion no passion surrounds me.  
  
"Yo, What's the point in coming to school if we just fail any ways?" Todd 'toad' Tolinski asked. He continued, "even if, by some miracle we pass who would employ us?" "I don't know Toad," said an exasperated Lance Alvers 'avalanche'. "Every one hates us" complained Pietro.  
  
All I know is  
  
I've heard this all before  
  
reality's a bore.  
  
You ask me to believe in something fake.  
  
Well I can't bring myself to  
  
do what you want me to.  
  
This is who we are and  
  
nothing's going to change.  
  
Nothing's going to change.  
  
"I can't believe baldy really expects us to believe that humans-and-mutants- will-get-along crap." Lance yelled. "I can't believe he thinks I'll get along with Father." Wanda spat. "I can't either," agreed Pietro. "Life isn't gonna' get any different for awhile," commented Fred. "we're the brotherhood, yo, and that's the way things are gonna stay," added the smallest member, Todd.  
  
I can't take part in the businessman illusion,  
  
I'll take my chances in the real world confusion.  
  
Don't blame us who do we trust  
  
when they're so dishonest.  
  
No patience this nation's obsessed with exploitation.  
  
Lying denying surrounds me.  
  
All I know is  
  
I've heard this all before  
  
reality's a bore.  
  
You ask me to believe in something fake,  
  
well I can't bring myself to  
  
do what you want me to.  
  
This is who we are and  
  
nothing's going to change.  
  
Don't think you can ignore us.  
  
Don't tell me that we're to blame.  
  
Don't pick our future for us.  
  
Or act like we're the same.  
  
"Man, what is it with people thinking they can run our lives." Lance complained, "first Magneto, then Mystique, after that x-geeks, and now the military and society. We are not below them!!!" He screamed the last part.  
  
All I know is  
  
I've heard this all before  
  
reality's a bore.  
  
You ask me to believe in something fake,  
  
well I can't bring myself to  
  
do what you want me to.  
  
This is who we are and  
  
nothing's going to change.  
  
Thanks for nothing,  
  
I've heard this all before  
  
thanks for nothing,  
  
reality's a bore.  
  
Thanks for nothing;  
  
it'll never be the same.  
  
Thanks for nothing,  
  
and nothing's gonna change  
  
"Yo, Pietro, Lance the x-geeks want us to come live with us, somethin' about 'living in an unsafe house unsupervised' I told them to go away, but they're still here!" hollered the unfortunate mutant who opened the door, Toad. "Pietro, get the microphones. We scare them of by singing, I got the perfect song." Lanced grinned evilly.  
  
After Pietro had set up the microphones they started singing," Thanks for nothing, I've heard this all before thanks for nothing, reality's a bore. Thanks for nothing; it'll never be the same. Thanks for nothing, and nothing's gonna change  
  
_~_  
  
R&R pleaz?  
  
Requests and constructive criticism welcome!  
  
Open to suggestions and any couples, songs, requests, or whatever, B.O.M. or not.  
  
I like reviews (duh!)! ;} 


	4. Undernieth It All No Doubt

Underneath It All  
  
a Romy song fic  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
There's times when I want something more  
  
Someone more like me  
  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
  
Seems incomplete  
  
I feel like a freak among freaks here. It's not their fault nether. I guess I'm just destined to be a rogue. My mutation is unavoidable. It was meant to be this way. Dam fate ta' whateva' hell will take her.  
  
But you see the colors in me  
  
Like no one else  
  
And behind your dark glasses  
  
You're something else  
  
This man at the restaurant was staring at me. That's not uncommon 'cause of the way I dress, but this man was werein' sunglasses inside on a dark day. He was nice though he came and talked to me. He said "people at home not treating ya nice, chere?" but I had the felling it was a rhetorical question. He continued "ya could come with me and use your talent to it's fullest, non?" then I recognized him "ya're one of magneto's boys aren't ya !?" "Oui" then he left.  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely  
  
We've been together for awhile now. He's been really understanding 'bout my 'gift' and encouraging.  
  
You know some real bad tricks  
  
And you need some discipline  
  
But lately you've been trying real hard  
  
And giving me your best  
  
You can take tha swamp-rat out of the swamp, but ya can't take the swamp out of the swamp-rat. But he tries to behave and he's doing better, Scott still has a few possessions, not as many as before but he still has some. Oh, and he cheats at poker, the filthy Cajun.  
  
And you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
  
That I've ever had  
  
And when it's really bad  
  
I guess it's not that bad  
  
I have the most wonderful dreams 'bout him. And when the nightmares and voices get to bad he comforts me.  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely  
  
So many moons that we have seen  
  
Stumbling back next to me  
  
I've seen right through and underneath  
  
And you make me better  
  
I've seen right through and underneath  
  
And you make me better, better, better  
  
Late at night if I can't sleep I go out on the roof and look at the moon. I can always count on Remy being up there be for me. During fights we depend on each other to watch our backs and such. The professor says he's good for me 'cause before I wouldn't even acknowledge the rest of the world. Lately I can tell if he's lying or not, and it's funny 'cause he be lying an I'll walk in, say 'lire' and walk out, then listen to him attempt to explain himself.  
  
For real, I saw my darling  
  
You are my real Prince Charming  
  
Like the heat from the fire  
  
You were always burning  
  
And each time you're around  
  
My body keeps staling for your touch  
  
Your kisses and your sweet romancin'  
  
There's an underside a you that so many adore  
  
Aside from your temper everything else secure  
  
You're good for me, baby  
  
Oh that, I'm a sure  
  
Over and over again  
  
I want more  
  
You've used up all your coupons  
  
And all you got left is me  
  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
  
I guess it's meant to be  
  
After everyone found out 'bout mutants none of the girls will flirt with Remy and I almost feel sorry for him.  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
Underneath it all  
  
Underneath it all  
  
He's a good boy, underneath it all. And I'm lucky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R pleaz? Requests and constructive criticism welcome!  
  
Open to suggestions and any couples, songs, requests, or whatever, B.O.M. or not.  
  
I like reviews (duh!)! ;}  
  
| |[pic] 


	5. Satillite Pod

Satellite Todd's POV  
  
Dark and I'm having a bad day so this is angst fic. I like Todd, honest I like Wanda/Todd too. I'm just having a bad day. +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
I wonder how clear it must look from there to here  
  
No obstruction, this selfish corruption  
  
All in this atmosphere  
  
No fear, less tears, only time to catch my breath  
  
I fail to inhale  
  
Your love constricts my chest  
  
I loved her, still love her. But, what does she think about me? I think she cares. She must. She wouldn't have if she didn't.  
  
Confusion blinded me, mental and physically  
  
and it's because of you that now I can see  
  
so now can I run? I follow the Son and ride on to Zion  
  
and dance this last song of freedom  
She saved me in the last battle. I was so confused, everyone was. Not everyone, Wanda wasn't, she never really is. But she saved me at a great trouble and pain for he self. She stopped Apocalypse long enough for me to run. She looked at me and told me to run and I don't know what happened. But now I look for her.  
  
But only time will tell, if it's truly for real  
  
Can't change your mind, all I know this is what I feel  
  
Whether I'm wrong or right, please keep my life in sight  
  
And never take you eyes off me  
She would say she hates me, but she didn't I could tell, from the little things she did. I could never get her to admit it, though. I told her plenty of times I loved her and she knew I was telling the truth, so I'll wait for her. I've told her to find me when she's ready. And I've told her to keep in touch, but she forgets sometimes. And I forgive her.  
  
[chorus:]  
  
As I look up to the sky today  
  
Well I can see you looking down on me  
  
It brings a smile to my face again  
  
Satellite  
  
When I look to the stars I see her smiling face, then I know she's waiting for me and eventually we'll find each other. I smile at the thought.  
  
It's truly one of a kind, like star shine, beyond night time, are you there  
  
My eyes stare to find, just what's behind this blind notion of mine, is it genuine  
  
Cause sometimes, it plays tricks with my mind, some call it asinine  
  
she's my Wanda and I miss her. She's my star in the sky. But when will my cuddlebumps come home?  
  
But it's like love or hate, now is that real or fake?  
  
'Cause it's a real thin line, but that's your choice to make  
  
The question at hand, help me understand, is this your plan?  
  
I think I can, can I think, then I think I can  
  
does she love me or hate me? Is she faking hate or really loving me (A/N I know it's the same thing but work w/ me. I'll explain @ the end.) sometimes I can't tell. What is she trying to do? I think I'll think about it some and get back to you.  
  
Because I won't break (nah), and I won't shake (nah)  
  
With lifted hands to this Man (Jah), I'll stand in faith  
  
I'll make it through, my trust in you  
  
Close my eyes, make a wish, kiss the sky  
  
They tell me to forget it and live again but I told them that she'll come back, she always does.  
  
Hey there?-I see you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
As I look up to the sky today  
  
well I can see you looking down on me  
  
it brings a smile to my face again  
  
Satellite  
  
~%~ Lance's POV Man, Todd's taking Wanda's death hard. We all have, but he's been hit the worst. I should bring him in from out side now it's getting late.  
For those of you that didn't get it, Wanda died saving Todd from apocalypse and he went insane and believes she's still alive, just gone.  
  
R&R pleaz?  
  
Requests and constructive criticism welcome!  
  
Open to suggestions and any couples, songs, requests, or whatever, B.O.M. or not.  
  
I like reviews (duh!)! ;} 


	6. Art of lossing American hifi

The Art of Losing (a Brotherhood song-fic)  
  
"Do you guys notice we always lose?" Pietro asked. "Duh, that's all we ever do," Lance pointed out. "Ya, yo, that's what we're good at," Todd finished," Cuddlebumps says so!" "It's a comfortable routine" Fred noted.  
  
Last call now I'm outta time  
  
And I don't got no valentine  
  
Singled out, now I stand alone  
  
The underdog in a modern world  
  
Suburbia is hot tonight  
  
But nothing seems to feel alright  
  
I don't want your sympathy  
  
I just need a little therapy  
  
At least that's what they say to me  
  
"I'm bored," Complained Tabby, their newest member. "We always are," remembed Lance. "Yo, Isn't the Valentine's Dance Tonight?" Toad reminded everyone. Choruses of 'Yeah' and 'let's go trash it!' were heard. So they did, but after a little they were board again' so they went home. The next morning they were called out of class. " Boys," Mystique started, " why'd did you trash the dance?" By now she was back to her usual form. Poor, brave Todd spoke up, "We were board, yo." Surprisingly, Mystique didn't blow up. She just stated, " We'll just have more training to do." They all just groaned. As they were leaving she told them you will also visit the guidance counselor." Lance muttered, "as if."  
  
Hey ho let's go  
  
I'm gonna start a riot  
  
You don't wanna fight it  
  
One two fuck you  
  
Don't tell me what to do  
  
I don't wanna be like you  
  
Can't you see it's killing me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving  
  
It's the art of losing  
  
Fit the mold and do what you're told  
  
Get a job and start growing old  
  
9 to 5 can make your dreams come true  
  
But I don't wanna be like you  
  
I'm not cool and I'll never be  
  
I break the rules and I guarantee  
  
I don't want your sympathy  
  
I just need a little therapy  
  
At least that's what they say to me  
  
"We are dirt poor!" Screamed Mystique. "How does Eric expect me to raise 6 teenagers, let alone a mutant army, w/o significant funding?" "Boys!" she screamed. When they assembled she told them of the finatule problems then she told them to go get jobs to solve this problem. She was met w/ disapproval.  
  
Hey ho let's go I'm gonna start a riot  
  
You don't wanna fight it  
  
One two fuck you  
  
Don't tell me what to do  
  
I don't wanna be like you  
  
Can't you see it's killing me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving  
  
It's the art of losing  
  
You call me a loser  
  
Say I'm just a user  
  
But I'll just keep on moving  
  
Cause that's the art of losing  
  
Avalanche came home after Kitty dumped him. "Yo, what's wrong?" Todd asked. After hearing his sad story the toad said, "Don't let girls get ya down. Look at me, Wanda Is always turning me down, but I know she's just playing hard-to-get!" This helped cheer Lance up, he told Todd this. The younger mutant smiled and said, "That's what family is for, and we're family."  
  
Hey ho let's go  
  
I'm gonna start a riot  
  
You don't wanna fight it  
  
One two fuck you  
  
Don't tell me what to do  
  
I don't wanna be like you  
  
Can't you see it's killing me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving  
  
It's the art of losing  
  
Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing)  
  
Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing)  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids in America  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids in America  
  
"Ya know, we are losers" Pietro said happily. Then he turned on the radio and heard 'The Art Of Losing' by American Hi-Fi ;)  
  
Disclaimer: as if. 


End file.
